


Чаепитие

by Drakonyashka



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Kittens, Tea
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 01:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka
Summary: Переведено для fandom Hot Non-Alcoholic Drinks 2019. Бета: Oriella





	Чаепитие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tea Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/316652) by [chellerrific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellerrific/pseuds/chellerrific). 

Гестия села на стул, подобрав под себя ноги, и перевернула страницу романа, гадая, какие опасности поджидают Гарри и его друзей. Кошка у нее на коленях довольно мурчала, когда Гестия свободной рукой гладила черную шелковистую шею.

Она прижала книгу к колену, чтобы дотянуться и взять стоящую рядом на столе кружку c чаем. Сделала глоток и прикрыла глаза, наслаждаясь насыщенным вкусом во рту. Несомненно, сегодня был очень хороший день.


End file.
